Bones Family Holiday Season 2030
Christmas Activities Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Eve Night Christmas Day Nicole: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Daito: "私はより多くのポケモンのぬいぐるみを得ることを望みます。" (Translated to: "I hope to get more Pokémon plushes.") finds a note that says in Japanese "Daito, you were a very naughty boy this Christmas. You got kicked out of 18 preschools, said bad words, tortured your mommy, hurt your brothers and sisters and bullied other children at a local park playground. Signed by Santa-San." in cursive reaches into his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Daito: " " (Translated to: " ") finds a small red envelope containing money Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents rest of the Polish vigintuplets find a note that says in Polish "Bendek, Bazyil, Filipina, Lolek, Truda, Aniela, Lilka, Jedrek, Stanislaw, Dobry, Agata, Otylia, Jedrzej, Jagienka and Zbigniew, you all were anything but good this year. You fought at school, slacked on your chores, pinched other kids, planted stink-bombs in the teachers' lounge and principal's office and you also hurt your mother. Signed by Święty Mikołaj." in cursive rest of the Polish vigintuplets reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lolek: "Węgiel? On żartuje, prawda?" (Translated to: "Coal? He's joking, right?") Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents opens her present to find a cute koala plush toy opens her present to find a kangaroo plush toy rest of the Australian vigintuplets find a note that says "Bruno, Lawson, Gavin, Darniel, Lachlan, Kaelen, Kiel, Jaylen, Elias, Adnoartina, Coleen, Honour, Adaline and Audrianna, you have all been very bad this year. You talked back to your parents, showed disrespect for the house, spat in your mother's face, tortured your sister Bindi and refused to do as you were told. Signed by Santa." in cursive rest of the Australian vigintuplets reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Bruno: "I got coal..." Lawson: "Me too..." Coleen: "I WANT BINDI'S PRESENNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!" Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents rest of the South Korean vigintuplets find a note that says in Korean "Joosuh, Shin, Joonsuh, Sang-Ook, Hyeonwoo, Kyung, Jin-Kyong, In-Su, Kwang-sun, Ye-jun, Hyo, Hae-Won and Eun-Kyung, you all have been very naughty children this year. You planted stink bombs in the school cafeteria, hurt your mommy, refused to do as you were told, tortured other family members, beat up a physically handicapped little boy, used bad words, talked back to mommy and daddy, tried to choke each other and started fights with other children. Signed by Santa." in cursive rest of the South Korean vigintuplets look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Hyeonwoo: " " (Translated to: " ") In-Su: " " (Translated to: " ") Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents The rest of the French vigintuplets find a note that says in French "Axel, Hugo, Vincent, Pierre, Yanis, Gabriel, Thibaut, Louise, Margot, Flavie, Maëlys, Ambre and Coline, you were all were very bad this year. You swore, spat in your mommy's face, hit Eclair, punched, kicked, pinched and face and body-slammed each other. Therefore, you will each receive a spanking from Le Père Fouettard. Signed by Père Nöel." in cursive] rest of the French vigintuplets look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Axel: " " (Translated to: "What, a lump of coal?!") Vincent: " " (Translated to: "Aw, man. I got coal.") Hugo: " " (Translated to: "Oh, no...I got coal.") finds a Disney's Babies Marie plush doll with personalized blanket Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Germany to Open Presents finds a note that says in German "Lotte, you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. You hurt your mommy, tortured your other siblings, threw things, said bad words, snatched toys from your siblings, talked back to mommy and daddy and even bullied other children at school. You shall be punished by the Knecht Ruprecht. Signed by Weihnactsmann." in cursive finds a golden birch in her shoe Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Mulan, Fang, Chien Po, Hai, Mei-Lin, Ping, Zhou, Bao-Zhi, Chang, Lang-Hao, Ushi, Xiang, Wing, Xiu Mei, Zhen, Yang, Dao, Deshi and Fu-han hurry over to the tree Mei-Lin: "A Disney's Mulan DVD!" Mulan: "A Mushu plush toy!" Miao: " " looks inside his stocking and finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Dao: " " Chien Po: " " Deshi: " " finds a note that says in Chinese, "Dao, your behavior this year was unacceptable. You . Signed by Santa." in cursive Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents and Sergios find a note that says in Spanish "Manuel and Sergios, you boys . You . Signed by Papá Noel" in cursive Manuel: " " Sergios: " " and Sergios look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Sergios: " " Manuel: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents finds coal in her shoe Sofia: "Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué aparece el carbón este año?" (Translated to: "Oh, (bleep)! Why do I get coal this year?") looks into his shoe and finds coal Diego: "¿Qué? Oh no. Carbón." (Translated to: "What? Oh no. Coal.") Time for the Vigintuplets from Wales to Open Presents Time for the Vigintupelts from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Italy to Open Presents opens her present to reveal a Disney's Pinocchio DVD Elena: " " opens her present to reveal a Children in Need Pudsey bear Rita: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Minnie Mouse plush doll with personalized blanket Carla: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Lady plush doll with personalized blanket Francesca: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Dumbo plush doll with personalized blanket Bella: " " opens her present to reveal a Disney's Babies Simba plush doll with personalized blanket Concetta: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Cassidy: "Awesome! A Vanellope VonSchweetz plush doll!" Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy find a note that says "Sam, Sinead, Dylan, Keeva, Darragh, Nuala, Fergus, Ciara, Alroy, Brianna, Hugh, Colleen, Gearoid, Gael, Clooney, Rionach, Emmet, Bartley and Enda, you were all anything but good forever this year. You tortured your siblings, ruined holidays including Thanksgiving, menaced Cassidy and hurt your mommy. Signed by Santa." in cursive Sam: " " Hugh: "We should all get revenge on Cassidy because she's the only one who's a goody-goody!" looks inside her stocking Cassidy: "A Pudsey bear, candy canes, Hershey's chocolate kisses..." Irish vigintuplets except Cassidy look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Gearoid: " " Sam: " " Emmet: " " Dylan: "Let's all attack and kill Cassidy for being the only one who got presents!" Cassidy: "Oh, no." scoops up her Vanellope Von Schweetz plush doll and runs upstairs to her bedroom and hides under the bed Emmet: "Where is she?" Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents descends into the parlor, to find her Christmas presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Tanzania to Open Presents New Years Eve 2030 becomes 2031 January 5 January 6 January 7 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts